Nuts and bolts have become one of the most important fasteners to connect two or more parts together, and are made in many different shapes to suit different purposes. The most common nuts are those known as hex nuts, jam nuts or square nuts. If the purpose of nut is to provide a connection, but does not require a great connecting force, then a wing nut is one of the most convenient to use. A wing nut is easily tightened or loosened from a bolt, and can be applied in many applications such as for the positive or negative post of a battery, TV antenna connections or in foldable bicycles. The present products on the market are produced by either a compression forming method or by casting. For both of these two methods problems exist which need to be corrected. For instance, wing nuts formed by the compression method (as shown in FIG. 5a) have the following problems: 1. they are formed of a thin raw material which easily cracks during tapping, 2. they are not of a solid formation and easily oxygenate and corrode, 3. they have a granular leading edge formed during manufacturing, and 4. there is waste of material during the manufacturing process. The casting method (as shown in FIG. 5b) produces wing nuts with the following problems: 1. they have a rough and an uneven surface that will lower their quality feeling and will accidentally injure people or parts, and, 2. are formed with a stress force which may cause the product to crack.
In view of these shortcomings, an improved method of producing wing nuts that produces a wing nut which is solid and has a smooth surface is provided.